Maldito primo Maldito instinto de casanova TE ODIO SAN VALENTÍN!
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: One shot-"Las citas a ciega no eran lo suyo y jamás lo serían. ¿Cómo iba a ser diferente si la delgada chica frente a él comía como si no hubiese un mañana? Su billetera estaba llorando. ¡Adiós ahorros de toda la vida!"


**DISCLAIMER: _"Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos.**

* * *

_**Maldito primo...maldito instinto de casanova...TE ODIO SAN VALENTÍN!**_

_**One-shot**_

Labor altruista…debo pensar seriamente en dejar de ser tan buena persona y en este caso, haber cedido a la petición de mi querido primo.

Hacia meses que Eriol, literalmente babeaba por una chica del instituto, no cualquier chica (por cierto). En realidad, no terminaba de entender por qué siempre se empeñaba en conquistar aquellas chicas que tenían alguna clase de problema u obstáculo (quizá porque siempre le han fascinado los retos), sin embargo, en esta ocasión su objetivo resultaba ser todo un encanto: educada, refinada, hermosa y con talento. Tomoyo… voz principal del coro juvenil de Tokio, quien por cierto resultaba ser la hermosa hija de la millonaria Sonomi Daidouji, dueña de una de las compañías de juguetes más grandes de todo el mundo.

Hasta este punto, la historia parece ser muy rosa…según lo que Hiraguizawa me dijo, el asunto es que hace un par de años, la señora Daidouji contrajo segundas nupcias con Fujikata Kinomoto, un reconocido explorador y padre de dos hijos llamados Touya y Sakura. Contrario a lo problemática que podría resultar la suma de "los tuyos, los míos y los nuestros"; los hijos de ambos se adaptaron mutuamente y tal pareciera que fueran hermanos de sangre pues se quieren y protegen a costa de lo que sea, especialmente Touya se encarga de que nadie, absolutamente nadie se atreva a acercarse a sus hermanas. Para la maldita buena suerte de mi primo, el ogro Touya Kinomoto había tenido que salir de práctica por medio de la facultad, así que estaría fuera por un par de semanas y aquella era su oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

En vísperas de San Valentín, Eriol me hizo una jugosa oferta difícil de despreciar…ayudarle a planear y llevar a cabo la cita perfecta para conquistar a Tomoyo, a cambio de una edición especial de mi videojuego favorito además de prestarme su auto por una semana y yo con la novedad que me encontraba sorprendentemente soltero en dichas fechas y obviando el hecho de que no tenía la menor intención de pasarme el día como ostra, acepté.

GRAVE ERROR!

Al minuto siguiente me di cuenta de que aquella niña no solo le gusta…le fascina pues en menos de lo que canta un rayo me encontraba en el centro comercial comprando una caja de finos chocolates, mantel, copas, velas, flores, un CD de "Las canciones mas románticas de todos los tiempos vol. 10", contratando un catering [1] especial para la señorita vegetariana y ayudándolo a escoger la corbata que se pondría para la cena romántica que prepararíamos en el parque pingüino.

_-ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO POR ESA NIÑA! Por tu culpa he hecho algo que jamás pensé hacer por una chica… que ni siquiera será mi cita!-_ fue mi reclamo al terminar el día

GRAVE ERROR #2

Todo estaba a punto de irse por la borda (mi preciado tiempo invertido en preparar aquella sorpresa…digo, para conseguir mi adorado videojuego y transporte gratis) pues resultaba que para que Tomoyo pudiera salir de la mansión por la noche debía hacerlo acompañada de su hermanastra Sakura, quien estudiaba en un colegio de señoritas a las afueras de Tokio. Nadie sabe cómo es su forma de ser, ni su aspecto físico (punto muy importante) y conociendo a Touya y su mal genio, lo único que me podía imaginar era a él pero en versión femenina.

Siendo yo todo un Casanova, y habiendo estudiado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de cualquier espécimen femenino del instituto, se suponía que aquello no debería ser un inconveniente; pero en cuanto Eriol lo mencionó un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me tentó a retroceder pero…la oferta aumentó a el videojuego, una playera de mi equipo de soccer favorito, una semana más de adueñarme de su auto y su eterno agradecimiento (y esclavitud jajajajaja).

Así que para conseguir todo eso bastaba con pasar a recogerlas a su hogar, llevar a Tomoyo con los ojos vendados al lugar acordado para su sorpresa y en cuanto a Sakura, llevarla a cenar y en general mantenerla ocupada de las 7 a 12 pm.

El tan ansiado día (nótese el sarcasmo) llegó, y al atardecer me presenté en la mansión. Al acercarme a las imponentes cercas del lugar, a bordo del hermoso deportivo de mi primito, dos siluetas esbeltas me estaba esperando. La primera era aquella pelinegra que ya conocía, sinceramente me hizo pensar seriamente en boicotear los planes de mi primo y llevarla yo mismo a cenar pues lucia realmente hermosa con un vestido que hacia resaltar sus exóticos ojos (sin embargo, como todo buen primo y amigo, desistí a caer en la tentación; la segunda, llevaba una gabardina delgada, tacones y lo que me llamó la atención (desagradablemente) fue que su cabeza se encontraba cubierta por una especie de pañoleta blanca que impedía que se viera su cabello, además de gafas oscuras (¡bien!, mientras mi primo saldría con una belleza con voz de ángel yo saldría con una musulmana a la que esto seguramente le hacía menos gracia que a mí). Ambas subieron al asiento trasero.

Cuando llegamos al parque pingüino detuve el auto y le dije a Tomoyo que tendría que vendarle los ojos. Ella asintió pero me pidió que las dejara un momento a solas en el auto, así que bajé y esperé recargado en el auto, casualmente dejé una de las ventanas ligeramente abierta y pude escuchar su conversación sin querer.

_-Vamos hermanita, no seas apática con él…es un buen chico y muy guapo por cierto, prometiste hacerlo a cambio de que no te lleve a ver "Los Miserables" conmigo._

_-Que sutil forma tienes de recordarme tu amenaza hermanita- _contestó riéndose- _ok, me portaré bien! Solo haré esto porque te quiero y porque "el sujeto" te gusta. Pero te juro que si te lastima, me encargaré de que Touya lo sepa y ambos lo haremos arrepentirse._

De nuevo ese escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pasé saliva al imaginar que probablemente "mi cita" fuera cinta negra o algo así cuando yo apenas y soy cinta verde (N/A: tercer grado de Karate). Bajó la pelinegra del auto y dejó que le cubriera los ojos.

-_Te agradezco que hayas aceptado acompañar a mi hermana- _dijo Tomoyo mientras la guiaba a su destino- _Disculpa la actitud de Sakura, es una buena chica, aunque un poco desconfiada._

Dejé a Daidouji con mi primo y al regresar al auto me quedé con la boca abierta _(nótese que es difícil que me sorprendan_) pues "la musulmana" resultaba ser una preciosa chica de cortos cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes (_mi color favorito) _y no una ogresa idéntica a Touya.

_-Entonces…donde iremos a cenar?- _me dijo después de escudriñarme por unos segundos.

_-Te gusta la comida italiana?- _dije sin pensarlo al pasar del modo "Soltero sin pretensiones" a "Soltero en cacería"

-_Me gusta, pero ¿sabes? Me "fascina" la comida china- _dijo haciendo énfasis, lo cual me resultó una clara invitación a pasar bien la noche- _aunque en realidad si tengo hambre-_ en resumidas cuentas el trasfondo de sus palabras me decía "Me gustas, pero primeramente quiero cenar"

Era obvio que estaba consciente de lo que decía pues comenzó a reírse y yo lo hice también

_-Conozco un exclusivo restaurant chino a las afueras de la ciudad- _le dije inmediatamente, pese a que horas antes mi plan era llevarla a comer hamburguesas.

-_Eso parece una excelente idea Shao-_ contestó y me encantó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre,y pensé: si así suena apenas que vamos a ir a cenar _¿Cómo sonará cuando terminemos la noche en mi departamento?_

Durante el camino, fuimos conociéndonos un poco mas y así pude saber que toda su vida ha viajado por todo el mundo debido al trabajo de su padre, por lo que nunca había estudiado en ningún colegio puesto que él se había encargado personalmente de su educación y la de su hermano hasta que se casó y finalmente lo convenció de ser inscrita en un colegio "normal", pero no quiso estudiar en donde Tomoyo pues le costaba un poco (mucho) relacionarse con mucha gente, a lo cual le respondí que era una verdadera lástima que no lo haya hecho pues así ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace tiempo.

No perdí el tiempo y le hice un comentario acerca de su excelente estado físico, lo cual me respondió diciendo que se debía a que practica diferentes disciplinas entre las cuales figuran yoga, karate, tae kwon do, judo y futbol.

Cada minuto que pasaba, incrementaba mi interés en ella y obviamente el suyo en mi. Cuando llegamos al lugar, estacioné el auto y rápidamente fui a abrirle la puerta del auto (_ganando puntos de caballerosidad),_ afortunadamente llegamos en el momento en que alguien perdía su reservación y nosotros pudimos hacer uso de ella, en la entrada se retiró el abrigo y quedó al descubierto un vestido verde olivo que le quedaba a la perfección y si con la gabardina puesta su cuerpo me había gustado, quedé impactado pues todo (absolutamente todo) lo tenía en su lugar y en el tamaño preciso. Seria un mentiroso si no dijera que prácticamente se me caia la baba por ella.

_Kamisama me ama...kamisama me ama! _No podia dejar de decir eso en mi cabeza pues nada podia ser mas perfecto que el universo haya girado a mi favor, los planetas se hayan alineado y aparte de ganarme todo el kit que mi amado primo me ofreció...me encontrara en ese momento con ese bombon de mujer!

Yo siempre he sido de la idea de _"Eres lo que comes" _y cuando el mesero se acercó a tomarnos la orden lo comprobé una vez mas pues ella ordenó"camarones fritos con castañas de cajú" el cual es un platillo muy ligero, lo cual denotaba que cuidaba perferctamente su alimentacion para tener ese cuerpo de infarto. Yo...como todo buen caballero y ancestralmente carnivoro _(como la mayoria de hombres somos_) ordené cerdo agridulce ( además porque en ese lugar lo preparan identico a como lo hace mi madre).

La cena era una cosa de ensueño pues platicabamos amenamente de cosas hasta cierto punto, sin sentido, pero para mi desgracia a media cena tuve que disculparme para ir al sanitario pues mi vejiga me estaba matando. Cuando me levanté de la silla, ella me sonrió y posteriormente mordió su labio inferior, provocando que una descarga electrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Estando en el sanitario no podia quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, todo en ella resultaba tremendamente sexy (_contrastando terriblemente con la primera imagen que tuve de ella)_ sus labios me resultaban muy tentadores y sus acciones estaban provocando que mi cuerpo (especialmente cierto amiguito entre mis piernas) comenzara a tener reacciones poco recatadas, pero tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para poder continuar la cita y no verme como un depravado sexual.

Pero poco tuve que esforzarme pues cuando llegue a nuestra mesa, mi libido descendió dramaticamente de un 100% a 0 en segundos. El espectaculo que tenia ante mis ojos rompió todo el encanto pues la mesa se encontraba atiborrada de todos los platillos habidos y por haber de la carta del lugar; el mesero tenia una cara de horror y los demas comensales no dejaban de mirar como Sakura engullia el contenido de todos y cada uno de los platos que se encontraban incluso encimados.

_Decir que deseaba ser tragado por la tierra era poco...debia haber hecho caso a mi primer instinto de que salir con la hermanastra de tomoyo no era buena idea, es mas hasta hubiera preferido que si fuera la ogra que me imaginé pero sin duda alguna_**_ "las citas a ciega son lo mio y jamás lo serían. ¿Cómo iba a ser diferente si la delgada chica frente a mi comía como si no hubiese un mañana? Mi billetera estaba llorando. ¡Adiós ahorros de toda la vida!"_**

_Tierra tragame! Tierra tragame! o que me parta un rayo! _me repetia mentalmente en esos momentos. Lo peor no fué que ni siquiera pude seguir comiendo porque incluso_ ¡se comió mi plato! , _sino que al terminar de casi lamer los platos, simplemente me dió una sonria burlona, se puso de pie y salió con paso triunfante ante mi cara de estupefacción. Intenté alcanzarla pero el cuerpo de seguridad me lo impidió a pesar de que la muy condenada se hizo pasar por la propietaria del auto del Eriol y se lo llevó sin mas.

La cuenta...era un numero enorme que ni siquiera me atrevo hasta la fecha a pronunciar pero me dejó sin los ahorros que habia hecho para mi viaje de graduación y peor aun con el recuerdo tan vivido que tengo de la gente del restaurant cuando se burlaban abiertamente de mi mientras lavaba pila y pilas de trastos encimados. Con todo eso, mandé al diablo a Eriol cuando me recibió en la casa restregandome en mi cara las llaves de su auto mientras no paraba de reirse de mi!

Maldito primo...maldito instinto de casanova...TE ODIO SAN VALENTÍN!

Nota mental: Probablemente tendré que ir al psicologo T.T

* * *

**[1] Catering: servicio profesional que se dedica principalmente a la prestación externa del suministro del servicio de comida preparada**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**Mentiria si no dijera que me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto...es muy curioso pues crei no poder cumplir con el reto pero lo pude escribir en dos dias! Estoy muy feliz!**

**Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos...son siempre bien recibidos!**

**Y aunque es un poco tarde para eso...FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN (atrasado)! jaja**

**Saludos desde México :D**

**Midori H.**


End file.
